Ominous
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Caledonia knew that Albion, his youngest brother attracts faes a lot. He knows that and makes it that the child had iron hidden somewhere in his body. But this time, Caledonia isn't sure that iron will be able to fend off this creature. YOUNG!British Isles. OC included.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning: Failed attempt on accents, done for the author's own amusement. OC gets a major role here BUT nothing mary-sueish. YOUNG KIRKLANDS AND FRANCE. Errors that I might have missed.**

**Caledonia: Scotland**

**Cymru: Wales**

**Hibernia: Ireland**

**Albion: England**

**Gaul: France**

**Leo: OC**

Caledonia knew that Albion, his youngest brother attracts faes a lot. He knows that and makes it that the child had iron hidden somewhere in his body. That would keep those faes from abducting his brother. Caledonia grumbled as he trudged back home, the hunt of the day, a deer, on his shoulders.

He shouldn't be worrying. But somehow he is. His green eyes leered at the dark clouds that were gathering around, scorning the ominous look over them.

That night, when Caledonia got home, Albion still wasn't back and it started raining. Caledonia was about to ask Cymru and Hibernia to look for their brother. That garnered groans of protest from them.

A sudden crash at the door jolted the three of them. Caledonia warily walked to the entrance of their little house to check what I was.

It was Albion, soaking wet, holding the door down and panting. The child was shivering.

"Albion? Whit are ye doin?" Caledonia clearly saw Albion jolt in surprise. The child abruptly turning to face him as well as their other brothers.

"N-nothing… The wind was just so strong…" Albion replied, staring again at the door.

"Aye, ye'll be flown away won't ye, ye wee tyke?" Caledonia said, grabbing Albion away from the door and motioning Cymru and Hibernia to prepare the soup and dinner. He laughed when he heard Hibernia grumble and Cymru telling him to quit being such a baby.

Caledonia noticed Albion's eyes never left the door.

* * *

Caledonia noticed that there is something weird going with his younger brother. Albion, no longer stays outside until late at night. When Caledonia and the others come home from a day of hunting, Albion would be home, sleeping or sitting around.

The door remains locked.

He doesn't know what it is. Albion is still the annoying brat he is but there is clearly something off…

It was Cymru that first noticed it.

"I don't see faes around Arthur anymore…"

Caledonia's eyes widened at the stoic boy's statement. Why would Cymru say something like that?

"What are you on Cymru?" Caledonia asked only to be interrupted by an arrow barely missing his head.

"WATCH WHERE YE HIT THAT ARROW, YE LOON!" Caledonia shouted at Hibernia who merely laughs. He charged at his younger brother, playfully wrestling each other on the soft grass. Cymru was watching them, a small amused smile on the boy's usually neutral face.

That night the three of them came home to a sleeping Albion. They had to shout out to the younger nation to open the door. A groggy Albion met them when the door opened.

From the corner of his eye, Caledonia saw Albion lock the door.

* * *

"Caledonia!~"

Caledonia barely hit the deer they were after. If it weren't for Hibernia hitting the deer again, it would have gotten away. The Scotsman grumbled and faced the direction where the voice came from. What exactly is the pompous bastard doing here?

"Whit are ye doin 'ere ye Roman bastard?" Caledonia asked as Gaul neared. He and this bastard aren't close, so why is this man approaching their territory so easily…

"I just wanted to ask you something." Caledonia saw the seriousness at Gaul's tone. What did this bastard want now; he was busy.

"Ask then."

A dark look came over Gaul's face. "Did something happen to little Albion? He is acting strange…" Caledonia raised an eyebrow at Gaul's words. Just what is going on with Arthur?

"Whit do ye mean? Did ye see him talking to the wee folk again?"

Gaul lowered his head in thought. "Yes and no…I saw him looking for those wee folk you say… but there is something else…" Caledonia waited for the man to continue.

"He was so sad…but when I asked him what is wrong he didn't tell me…" Gaul looked threateningly at Caledonia. "If it was you that made Arthur that sad, I'll…"

"Ye'll what? And it wasn't me or any of my brothers. We donnae ken anything wrong about Arthur." To this Gaul frowned. Caledonia watched as the man leave, probably to search for Albion again.

That night Caledonia felt nervous and anxious. What Cymru and Gaul said must be getting to him. He turned and turned on his bed. It is useless. He cannot sleep. He got up, careful not to wake up his other brothers. He ran his hand through his flame-red hair and sighed. His green, toxic eyes wandered towards the lump that was his brother, Albion. He was about to reach out for him when he realized.

There was nothing there.

Caledonia hastily got off the bed and quickly put his coat on.

He saw Albion at the door. His blond locks tussled. Albion didn't have his coat on, only holding it in his hands. Caledonia slowly approached the boy who was staring at the door.

The child's eyes were still drowsy from sleep but they were bright. The dim moonlight made it even translucent.

"Whit are ye doin up so late Albion…" Caledonia quietly said, hovering over the child. Albion slowly turned to stare up to him. His own toxic eyes meeting the emerald ones.

"There was someone at the door. I-I checked if it is locked…" Albion replied, sleepiness obvious in voice.

Caledonia stayed quiet. He crouched at Arthur's height and straightly stared at the child's eyes. He grabbed the back of Albion's head and rested their forehead together. His eyes reflected on Albion's surprised orbs. The child didn't have any fever. He let go and lifted Albion up, tucking the child in his chest. He laid Albion on the bed and followed shortly after he removed his coat and the one in Arthur's hands and put them away. He held the child close, sparing glances on him just in case he decided to sneak out of bed again.

But not after he glared at the door.

* * *

Caledonia knew that there is something wrong… He was sure of it last night. Whatever roused Arthur from sleep must be something...

Something he didn't know.

Caledonia needed to know what it is. This is the reason why he left the hunting to Cymru and Hibernia to go off searching for the fae. They should know.

He met them in a field, a holy ground. Usually Albion would also play here.

"Do ye know what is wrong with Albion?" Caledonia straightly asked at the fae. He could see they know something. He could just feel it.

A light fairy came close to his ear and whispered. "W-we…can't tell you…"

"And why not? And why are you not around Albion anymore? He's been looking fer ye for days."

Whispers rose from the faes. Caledonia stared as the fae came closer. Grim looks on their faces.

"Do you really want to know?" Caledonia had a feeling whatever it is will piss the hell out of him. Still he nodded.

A tree fae drew in closer. "We are afraid…"

"…of that thing around Albion."

Caledonia ran quickly almost forgetting to mutter thanks to the fae. He had to find Albion, fast. Caledonia cursed. He was sure that iron will not keep that thing away from his brother.

* * *

Albion sat under the shade of the oak tree. He was tired. He had searched the forests for his friends but none of them appeared. He was beginning to be sad again. And he was hungry.

"Hey, Arthur~"

The child nation jolted at the familiar voice. It has been familiar to him these last few weeks. He could feel himself growing cold. He turned around to meet warm, caramel-coloured eyes, and strands of crisp, golden-brown hair swaying at the wind.

"Leo…" Albion said, staring up at the man. He stared as the man sat down beside him. For a 'wanderer' Leo didn't look like one at all. He didn't act like one…

He watched as the older man take out something from his bag. The bag itself wasn't big, unlike what Arthur saw with other travelers. It was more like a pouch, pretty much like the one he himself owned. "Are you hungry? It's almost lunch~" Leo smiled as he presented Albion some bread. Giving one to the child and taking one for himself, he leaned against the tree, enjoying the warmth that surrounded this place.

His eyes narrowed to the side, watching the young nation warily eat the bread. It was cute. Very cute. He shifted his eyes and looked ahead and beyond. The whole scenery was covered in green. Even though they were in a clearing where no trees grew, it was still covered with plants and wild flowers. It was serene and peaceful. Taking a deep breath and staring at the child next to him, the man smiled.

As if feeling his stare, Albion, the country's name, looked up at him. With those deep, deep, emerald eyes. They were beautiful. Just like this place. Unconsciously, his hand reached out, stroking the child's face, desire to rip those eyes surging within him again.

"Arthur…one day, you'll be a great country. You'll be on top and have the whole world under the soles of your tiny feet." The blond smiled, not the same tranquil smile that usually graced his lip but a darker, sharper, more ominous smile. He could feel the child freeze.

He was tempted to laugh.

This place…this country, with its quirky weather and contrasting aspects is very beautiful. Leo was glad. He was glad he was dumped here, no matter how unceremoniously it was. He had to thank Azazel next millennium he see him.

He grabbed the child's right hand who was still in a daze, and smiled. "When that happens…maybe you'll like to come with me, ne?" Leo said in a light, happy tone. He put the child's hand on his lips, pecking it at little.

"I can't."

Leo was surprised at the child's firm tone. It was as if he was so sure of himself that Leo had been curious. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." Leo had been more surprised to hear that. He let out a small laugh to mask his immense amusement. This child never ceases to amaze him. "What are those reasons, tell me dear Arthur?"

"Because…because…I"

"As if Ah'll let ye get away wi' im, demon."

Albion's head quickly turned to the familiar voice that was his brother. His eyes widened at the sheer fury that he saw in his brother's eyes. It was the same look that he saw whenever Rome 'visits' with Gaul because of the gold trade. It made Albion shiver.

But he was glad it wasn't on him but rather on the man next to him.

"Ah Caledonia, nice of you to join us." Caledonia sneered at the smile the man had. He wanted nothing more but to tear the demon's head off when he saw one of its hand settle on top of his younger brother's head.

"Leave now or Ah'll kill ye." Caledonia said in a calm manner but his eyes were anything but calm.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just talking-"

"Who gave ye permission to touch him?" Anger was in the voice of the redhead. It made Albion jump a little. Green meets amber, Caledonia starring at the man while Leo looking at him, coldness and irritation starting to show in his eyes.

"Fine." Leo's hand was slowly removed from the boy. He couldn't help but smile at the astonished expression on Albion's face. "I'll leave. Go along now Arthur." He stepped away from the boy and watched Caledonia's expression.

Caledonia didn't speak. He however stared at Albion, a silent order to come and stand next to him. As the child made he's way back, not once did Caledonia's eyes drifted away from the intruder, fully aware of how dangerous this creature is.

"Alba…" Caledonia heard Albion calling him. It gave his immense relief, to have his brother at his side, safe, again.

But that didn't mean the worst was over.

"Come near him again and I swear, Ah'll kick ye back where ye came from and make sure ye never step a foot outside ever again."

"Don't be so cocky." Leo smiled but his eyes were cold and sharp. "You'll regret it."

Caledonia was assessing the situation. He should run. He knows he should. But what good will that do? Get the two of them caught? The most rational decision was to stall this thing, and let Arthur run. If they're lucky, the creature will be bored and Caledonia will only suffer some injuries…ones that Arthur himself would never survived from.

The creature chuckled. It could see that apprehension on the redhead's posture. However, as much as he would like to play and antagonize the insolent brat, if he wanted to stay in this place, he cannot do so.

"Relax," The demon slacked back, hoping that the tension would ease if only a little. "I don't mean to threaten you…" He made a fleeting glance at the cowering young child beside the redhead. "or your brother. I mean, if he was human sure, I could have force a contract with him but you aren't exactly humans…"

"But he is interesting." The creature's grin showing its sharp teeth. Waving a goodbye at the child nation and sparing a condescending look at his older brother, the man turned its back away.

"Watch him for me."

Caledonia didn't miss the ominous lilt of the statement and frowned. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt tiny hands grabbing his coat. Meeting Albion's eyes, his hand rested on his head, ruffling his brother's untamable locks.

Caledonia wasn't surprise to find the creature gone. He lifted Albion on his back and the two of them made their way home, eager to get home before those ominous rainclouds arrive.

**Fin**

Notes:

1st century BC- 1ST century AD: The Celts of Britain had gold trading with Gaul in which during that time was under the Roman Empire. That was before the Roman Empire conquered Britain.

**Finally, I finished this… inspiration keeps on going away so the ending was a bit boring from what I initially wanted. Leo is my OC. I am sorry, I THINK I JUST MADE A PHEDOPHILE OC. I think I should stop with my attempts on Scotland's accent. **

**Leo: ** Not my fault, Arthur was really cute when he was little. He's still cute nowadays~


End file.
